1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wiper assemblies and more specifically to a wiper assembly having impact action, which expels sleet, ice, or snow from a wiper blade.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A problem frequently encountered by motorists is the collection of sleet, ice, or snow on a wiper blade. The removal of the sleet, ice, or snow frequently requires the driver to stop and knock thereof off the wiper blade by hand. Some big rig truck drivers will have to pull out a ladder and climb on the hood to clean the wiper blades. Some drivers will try to knock-off the sleet, ice, or snow while driving and other drivers will tolerate an obstructed windshield; either scenario creates a driving hazard.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,438 to Petersen discloses a windshield wiper arm operating mechanism. The Petersen patent includes a normally extended solenoid mounted on a top of a wiper shaft. An actuation end of the solenoid is attached to a wiper arm. When the solenoid is actuated; the wiper arm is lifted off the windshield. U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,204 to Nelson discloses a windshield wiper with deicer. The Nelson patent includes a normally extended solenoid pivotally attached to a top of a wiper shaft. An actuation end of the solenoid is pivotally attached to a wiper arm. When the solenoid is actuated, the wiper arm is lifted off the windshield. U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,093 to Kelly discloses a method of removing frozen material from a wiper. The Kelly patent includes a solenoid pivotally attached to a top of a wiper motor shaft. An actuation end of the solenoid is pivotally attached to an inside of a wiper arm. When the solenoid is actuated, the wiper arm is lifted off the windshield.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a wiper assembly having impact action, which expels sleet, ice, or snow from a wiper blade to provide safe driving.